


How to treat your Avatar of Greed to a date on his Birthday without him knowing.

by ChronicMisfit



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, M/M, MC is too nice for their own good., MC wins the Lottery, Surprise Date, happy birthday mammon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicMisfit/pseuds/ChronicMisfit
Summary: MC implements their week long plan to get Mammon to go to Ristorante Six with them on his Birthday.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	How to treat your Avatar of Greed to a date on his Birthday without him knowing.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Mammon, may your pockets be full for at least a day!

On the mildly chilly day of August 30th, MC starts the plan they’ve been thinking up since they heard the date of birth of the Avatar of Greed. To start this plan, they had to get 100 Grimm, for that is the cost of one of the weekly Lottery Tickets. The human gets a ticket and puts the numbers 2 6 9 10 20. Two, since Mammon is the second born. Six, for the amount of letters in his name. Nine, for the month of his birth. Ten, for the day of his birth. Finally, 20, for the last two digits of this year. MC prays to however will listen that they win, because their plan cannot work if they don’t get the million Grimm prize.

At the end of the week, the fifth of September, MC and the brothers are sitting in the dining room eating breakfast, and MC has their phone propped up on the saltshaker, playing the news waiting for the part where they announces the winning numbers.

“MC, why do you have your phone out during a meal?” The eldest brother asks.

MC looks Lucifer dead in the eyes and responds, “I’m watching the news, is there a problem with that?”

“Why do you need to do that-“ Lucifer starts.

The anchor on MC’s phone says “And now for the winning Devilball numbers.”

MC interrupts lucifer’s sentence, “Shhh, it’s happening!”

“After an ad from our sponsors” The anchor finishes.

MC sighs, “Dammit what the fuck.”

“Why do you need the Devilball numbers, MC?” Lucifer questions pointedly.

MC cryptically retorts, “I have my reasons.”

“MC, answer me.” Lucifer demands.

MC shakes their head as the commercial break ends, and they focus their attention to the demon on the show who is pulling out the numbers.

“Hello Ladies and Gentledemons, our first Devilball number of the week shall be…!” He reaches a hand into a container and pulls out a number, “… Two, like the number of lovely lady anchors we have.” The guy winks at someone who is off screen. “Our second number.” He quickly pulls one out this time, “Is Six! Like the amount of burritos I ate before coming to work! Now onto the third number…!” He rattles the balls around for a few seconds, building suspense, before pulling one of them out. “And this one says… Nine! Like the nine Demon’s who get the privilege of RAD’s Human Exchange Student’s time!”

The demon brothers all seem upset at that comment. The Avatar of Pride, however, actually makes a comment, “It seems I will need to speak to the news station about what their employee’s say on camera.”

While MC was paying attention to Lucifer, the fourth ball was pulled out. “We’re nearing the end now people! Our fourth number is…” He pauses, “Ten! Like the number of people who are behind the camera’s here in this very studio!” After a whole bit on building suspense for the fifth ball, the demon finally reads the last number. MC is staring hopefully at their phone as they listen, “Our final number for the week is… Twenty! If your numbers were 2, 6, 9, 10, 20, come to the Devilball Organization Building to collect your 1 Million Grimm Prize! I’ll see you next week for the next DevilBall prize.”

MC rises excitedly from their chair, cheering “I WON DEVILBALL!!!”

All the brothers are shocked. Mammon smirks, “Hey, treasure, how ‘bout we split the profit?”

Satan scoff, “MC, don’t give him even a Grimm. In fact, I’ll walk you to receive your prize so that Mammon doesn’t get a chance to take any of it.”

“Thank you, Satan. I’d like that.” MC replies, knowing they can’t let Mammon have any of the money just yet.

The next day, after Satan and MC got the money, MC invites Asmodeus to go shopping with them. While there, MC lets Asmodeus pick out a couple things for himself on their dime. Meanwhile, MC asks for advice on an outfit for them to wear and for Mammon to wear, specifying that it must be casual formalwear. After they are done shopping, the pair head home, and MC hides the outfits in their closet.

In the evening on Thursday, MC puts on the cute outfit Asmodeus helped pick for them and brings the outfit for Mammon to his room.

“What’cha doin’ at my room, MC?” Mammon wonders upon opening his door.

MC pulls the outfit out from behind their back and states, “You’re putting this on and coming with me to do something to celebrate your birthday. I will not be telling you where we are going, you will just have to wait until we arrive. I’ll be waiting for you in the entrance hall.” MC hands the outfit to Mammon, then strolls off to where they said they’d wait.

Not long later, The Avatar of Greed comes into the human’s view wearing a three piece suit with a yellow theme, he looks at MC with faux confidence, “You should be honored that you get to spend the evening with the Great Mammon, MC! I totally didn’t trash my entire plan for the evening just to go to dinner with you!”

MC chuckles, “C’mon, Mams. Let’s go. We have a reservation to get to.” MC grabs Mammon’s hand and leads him out of the house.

“Wha-? Reservation?” Mammon ponders on what this could mean for their evening. As they walk toward their destination, Mammon and MC talk joyously about their weeks and scheme up some money-making schemes, although the latter was mostly Mammon.

Inevitably, the pair stop. Mammon turns his head to see where they are and says, mouth agape, “You’re takin’ me to Ristorante Six!?”

“Yep, why did you think I was trying to win the lottery?” MC retorts.

Mammon looks at MC sheepishly, “Y-you did that for me?”

MC nods, “You can order whatever you want Mammon, I’m paying.”

After their meal, the waiter brings the bill to MC, and they look it over, “What are we going to do with three quarters of a million dollars’ worth of food? We can’t even eat an eighth of this.”

Mammon answers, “I’m sure Beelzebub will eat it all before the week is over.”

“Alright.” MC pays their bill and announces to their companion, “The rest of my lottery winnings are yours.”

Mammon’s eyes sparkle, “Really?”

“Yep.” MC replies. “Happy Birthday.”

Mammon and MC walk back to the house of Lamentation, talking about anything they can think of while Mammon counts the Grimm he now has in his possession. Mammon has a large grin on his face as he thinks that this is, by far, the best birthday he’s ever had.


End file.
